l2retrofandomcom-20200215-history
BeeEngine4
Introduction There are many reasons highrate servers like ours cannot have easily good balance. One of them is highly enchanted items, another is fullbuffs rendering some classes useless and many more. Our goal, is to make classes equal it terms of playability. Sure each class has its own role, but when everyone is playing Archer and noone is playing Bladedancer its sure we have a problem. One other big problem is that due to the nature of the servers most features tend to get removed which makes the gameplay way too easy and pvp does not need any decent combat skills ( in other words F1 F1 F1 ). Our goal is to eliminate these problems. That goal is difficult to achieve. There exist way too many classes and way more skills. Tuning every class , every skill, every attribute of the skills is very time consuming that 3-4 people alone cant manage to do. For that reason, we created Bee Engine 4 and the following plan: We, the staff will focus on the main classes balance which will be used as a blueprint for the rest of the classes ( which are for now useless ). Once we do the main server balance , the players can suggest configurations for the rest of the classes, or for some changes on the current ones. Bee Engine 4, how does it work The new Bee Engine is actually many Engines. There is a basic engine that applies to the global lineage 2 world that only admins can use. But each player can use the bee engine at his own "private" world ( like being in a different server ). You can do practically anything in there. Build your own balance from zero, or edit the real world balance. You can even invite otehr players in your world to see your balance. At the end, you can invite admins to your world to check your changes and they can decide if they get applied or not. We will inspect everyone, but wont apply anything. So if your class is useless, no more forum crying. Get in your private world and fix it, then show it to the admin and he can decide if he will apply it in main world. The commands The commands use a multiplication modifier on top of an attribute of a specific object ( skill / class / summon ). Default value is 1, anything below 1 ( like 0.8 ) is a nerf, anything above 1 is a boost ( eg 1.5 ). ?set Allows you to change an attribute with a specific id. The attributes are: charPatk,charMatk,charPdef,charMdef,charAc,charEv,charSpeed,charMpReg skillPower,skillReuse,skillDuration,skillChance,skillMp,skillDot The id is the id of the object ( skill id or character id ). You can get the skill id when you enter balancer mode. Same goes for charid. ?getClass Returns the character id of your selected target ( must be you, other player, summon). For players the charId is their class. For summons its an identifier we made to distinguish among them. ?balancer Enters balancer mode. In this mode, when you cast skills you can see the changes and the the ids of the skills/effect taking part in the casting. ?balancerOff Quits balancer mode. ?joinPrivateWorld Transoports you to your private world if you dont specify a name. You cant interact with the rest of the real world while in there. Specify a name to join another persons private world. ?lockPrivateWorld Blocks other players from editing your private world. ?unlockPrivateWorld Allow other players to join and edit your world. ?diff Displays the difference between your world and the real world in terms of edits. ?commit Admin only command. Commits the changes of a private world to the real world.